


Teaching rachel a lesson

by Slashaddict96



Category: Glee
Genre: Blood, Come Eating, Dark Femslash, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Forced Orgasm, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, set in S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Fair warning this is dark femslash with sexual assault themes i encourage anyone who's uncomfortable with the subject back away nowOnly just getting used to being at William McKinley high Rachel is still being her diva self Santana has had enough
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Teaching rachel a lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I've shipped pezberry forever but this will be my first time writing them

In glee class Mr schue was babbling on about some queen song they haven't sung yet Santana couldn't be bothered listening she was busy focusing on the new girl rachel berry watching her make googly eyes at finn Hudson god she hated her but she also wanted to fuck her it was messed up.

The things Santana imagines doing to the prissy virgin makes her clit trob.

Soon enough she overheard rachel bitching about Quinn being the lead singer and not her Santana couldn't role her eyes enough at that rachel is always the lead and favorite in glee class it's about time someone else got their chance to shine.

As per usual rachel ran off in a tantrum Santana was quite sick of it.

Smirking She had a fucked up idea on what to do she quickly got up running towards the door.

She ran directly into the girls room luckily no one else was in there she locked the door waiting for rachel to come out of the stall.

Rachel was startled when she came out seeing Santana as she thought she was alone she saw the rage in Santana's eyes.

Brushing it off she began washing her hands she than felt a hand slide under her plaid skirt seeing Santana in the mirror lips pressed to her face.

Santana what the fu- before she could speak santana had spun the girl around slapping her across the face holding her against the sink probably hurting her.

You just think your so special don't you berry? Acting like a star when really your a nothing that no one here cares about including finn he's busy fucking quinn and every other chick on the cheerleading squad says Santana 

You included? Says Rachel in a harsh tone.

Soon enough Santana was pulling down Rachel's white brief panties.

Your gonna regret ever being an ass berry says Santana as she forces two fingers into Rachel's pussy pinching her clit hard causing the girl's legs to shake she pushed her fingers in further finding her hymen she broke right through it blood trickling down Rachel's legs and onto her knee highs.

God you're so tight says Santana with her mouth against Rachel's timple her whimpers just made this experience better.

P-Please Santana let me go I'll do anything says rachel scared and crying.

Santana smirked devilishly will you cum all over my fingers? Asked Santana 

No! Shouted Rachel causing Santana to pump harder not in a pleasurable way.

If you don't cum I'm gonna keep doing this to you every time your a bitch to the glee club now either cum and stop being a diva bitch or spend your high school life being my sex toy.

Soon enough Rachel's walls clenched around Santana's fingers feeling some wetness.

That's more like it says Santana smiling.

She then started pulling at Rachel's pubic hair such a full bush you got berry.

She shoved her fingers back inside her pussy which was now extremely wet as Santana pumped rachel started to grind against her fingers trying to ride out her orgasm.

Oh yeah that's it ride it girl says Santana slapping Rachel's leg causing Rachel to twitch 

She went faster until a sudden wave of pleasure hit her she finally came.

It had begun dripping down her legs onto Santana's hand.

Santana pulled out her fingers playing with the sticky substance before putting it into her mouth.

You taste so good rachel says Santana seductively as she placed her fingers onto Rachel's lips making her taste herself.

Now go back to class says Santana pushing rachel away from the sink she ran towards the bathroom door shakey trying to get her panties back up.

That'll teach her says Santana 

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> Damn that got dark


End file.
